That's very nice, can I go to bed now Bayverse version
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Bayverse version of That's very nice, can I go to bed now, takes place following the events of Dark of the moon….


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does this is just for fun.

Bayverse – follow up to my other story on my PrimesSPARROW account

Humor one shot only

Rated T

Summary – Bayverse version of That's very nice, can I go to bed now, takes place following the events of Dark of the moon….

That's very nice, can I go to bed now Bayverse version

Xxxxxxx

Optimus was so tired, his energy levels were all but depleted he needed recharge and he needed it now. His spark was heavy there was so much loss and right now he couldn't comprehend any of it. He needed to grieve but now all he wanted was recharge. His severest wound his servo loss would have to wait he was so tired.

"Optimus," the mech heard his name, and turned his helm to the voice.

His optics heavy, he smiled at his scout. He had fought bravely and he was proud of his youngling. "You fought with honor and bravery, I am so proud of you youngling," he said with a smile.

"You are proud really….?" Bumblebee said with his real voice.

"Yes, I am," he said wincing as his wound sparked badly.

"You better go see Ratchet, that looks painful," he said.

Optimus blinked and his optics dimmed and his reply confused the scout. "Yes, that's very nice, can I go to bed now," Optimus mumbled finally as he slowly patted Bumblebee on the helm and walked away.

"W-What…?" Bumblebee asked confused.

He watched his leader walk away with slow steps, he looked tired and weary. Optimus walked but then stopped he forgot his servo. "Slag it," he mumbled as he turned to head for the bridge to grab his servo.

"Hey boss bot, you need help si?" Mirage asked as Optimus' weary azure optics landed on Mirage.

"I am fine, Mirage thank you," he said.

"I was worried about you, you look plenty damaged Ratchet will fix you up, si?" Mirage said.

"Yes that's very nice, can I go to bed now?" Optimus said as he bent down and retrived his servo.

"Pardon sir?" Mirage asked as he watched in puzzlement as his leader and Prime walked away half alert. "You are being slightly strange, boss bot, si?" Mirage asked.

Optimus waved or what passed for a wave and repeated his words. "Yes that's very nice, can I go to bed now?" he mumbled.

Optimus trekked on by his men and NEST, as Bumblebee glanced at his charges Sam and Carly.

"What's wrong with Optimus, Bee?" Carly asked.

"I am not sure, he answered me strangely and patted me on the helm," Bumblebee said.

"Tied…..?" Carly asked.

"Maybe," Bumblebee said.

Sam got a big smile on his face then," What is it Sam?" Carly asked.

"You'll see, I know how to see if he is tired, watch this." Sam said as he took off after Optimus in a sprint.

The Autobots and NEST watched as their friend ran up to Optimus Prime, his good friend neither Autobot nor human knew what the boy was up to.

"Hey Optimus, wait up I have news to tell you!" Sam said as the weary Autobot turned and gazed tiredly down at his friend not having the spark to deny him his good news.

"Yes Samuel, what is it?" he asked tiredly his azure optics dimmed.

"I have the best news, guess what?" he asked.

"What is it, Samuel?" Optimus asked patiently.

"I am pregnant…..!" Sam said with a smirk.

"Yes that's very nice, can I go to bed now?" Optimus said as he turned and walked away.

Sam smirked and said, "Yeah he is tired," Sam laughed as he turned when he heard the sound of of a bot falling on the ground.

He turned to see Bumblebee had glitched and passed out, while Carly stalked over and hit Sam in the arm.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"I wanted to see what Optimus would say, I didn't know it would make Bee pass out," Sam said.

"Samuel our race can be sparked with mech or femme, so he was happy but just glitched on the spot slagger is acting like Prowl now," Ratchet grumbled and asked. "I take it human males do not become impregnated then?"

"Nope, we can't," Sam said.

"That means females superior and males inferior." Carly laughed as she walked away shaking her butt at Sam.

"Here we go again…." Sam muttered.

Morale of the story…..

females superior and males inferior."

XXxxxxxx

A/N – Sorry couldn't help that, had to put that for the morle lol R & R


End file.
